


Thirst

by JustDaeDreaming



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/M, Halloween, Human/Vampire Relationship, My First Work in This Fandom, Porn With Plot, Sub Jung Daehyun, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDaeDreaming/pseuds/JustDaeDreaming
Summary: You've been feeling quite sexy after you'd been turned and Daehyun secretly wanted you to drink from him for months and finally asked.





	Thirst

"I see you have fangs now~" Daehyun said. "Wanna use 'em on me?"   
"Hmm, I don't know if you're ready for that" You tease, lifting his chin with your finger. Your not sure how but for some reason after you turned, you felt sexier. Before, you couldn't even dream of teasing your boyfriend but here you were, doing just that.   
"You do smell...delicious though." He did smell good...too good. It was a mix of things: his cologne, his body wash and you picked up on his emotions as well, mainly excitement though. You indulged yourself a little, flicking your tongue out to taste him. Daehyun was surprisingly still under you.  
"Nervous?~" You chuckle.  
"N-no." By now you had sufficiently teased yourself and your fangs screamed for relief. You kissed his neck, just above the vein. His arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you closer.   
"Alright then..." Your canines extended into your newly acquired fangs, the feeling made you shiver. Daehyun's breath hitched as they grazed his skin.  
A soft sigh left your lips as your pierced the skin and you tasted his blood for the first time. The taste was indescribable, as was the feeling. Dae was normally vocal in bed but at this moment he was unusually loud, making sounds that you never thought he could. You wanted-- no needed to hear more of those wonderful noises. As you drank from him, you could feel his erection grow in his pants. Moving of their own accord, his hips rolled against your clothed core, gasping as his growing erection rubbed against you. You seal the bite and pull him close for a fervent kiss.  
Daehyun is an incoherent mess under you, his body only following a carnal need for release. He tenses several times as he nears his climax. Not too long after, he cums, Daehyun's body sagging in your arms.   
"Happy Halloween~" You smirk. He looks at you under hooded eyes, completely spent and closes them. "But I'm not done with you yet..."


End file.
